1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermosetting composition and a printed circuit board using the same. More specifically, the thermosetting composition includes a liquid crystalline thermoset (“LCT”) oligomer and either a crosslinking agent or an epoxy resin or both.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in information and communication technologies have transformed our society into a high-tech communication and information society based on the convergence of computers and communication devices. The trend toward miniaturization and high performance of electronic devices, including mobile phones and personal computers, has led to high-density integration of printed circuit boards as essential elements of the electronic devices. Such high-density integration is achieved by various methods, for example, by stacking printed circuit boards, reducing the thickness of printed circuit boards, and reducing the diameter and interval of through-holes of printed circuit boards. With the recent trend toward the development of advanced printed circuit boards, low thermal expansion, low dielectric constant/dielectric loss, and low moisture absorption properties for polymer composite materials such as copper clad laminates (“CCLs”), resin coated copper (“RCC”) and prepregs, have increasingly gained importance as essential materials for the production of printed circuit boards. However, bismaleimide-triazine (“BT”) resins and epoxy-based flame retardant 4 (“FR-4”) copper clad laminates that are mainly in use as board materials fail to provide other satisfactory properties, for example, low dielectric properties, low thermal expansion and low moisture absorption properties, which are required in printed circuit boards. Thus, there is a need for novel materials with higher performance that can replace existing materials for printed circuit boards.